Loss and Love
by tHE.lOCH.nESS.mONSTER
Summary: A Twilight-ish/Harry Potter crossover. The story of Veronica, the estranged Cullen daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have never seen anything like this. I believe it is an original idea, if you have seen it, by all means let me know, but I have never seen this kind of Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover. So of course it is another Draco Malfoy fan-fic, I hope this one will be a lot different than this one. I almost have part two finished, so I will try and put it up next week. I really want to keep on top of this, and I am going to try, but school takes up a lot of time, and frankly is my priority. Please tell me what you think, and as always enjoy.**

**-nessa**

* * *

The story you will read is completely true, though you have never heard it. The Cullen Clan did not live in Alaska for the time they said they did, for many of those years they claimed residence in Alaska they were actually in jolly old England, which is where my story began. The one they did not tell you. They erased me. I made my choice, and so they forgot me. My name is Veronica Cullen and this is my story.

Thursday September 12, 1996

"Goodbye Esme, Carlisle." I hugged my mother and father goodbye right before I boarded the train.

"Goodbye Veronica" they hugged back. It was not a very emotional goodbye, don't get me wrong, I love Esme and Carlisle but they were not my parents, I was not one to wear my heart on my sleeve, the reason my "sister" Rosalie and I got along so well. "We will see you at Christmas."

I then turned to the two people I would miss most. I turned to the boy everyone in King's Cross Station was swooning over. I gave him a tight hug, and he returned it with a tighter one, "Goodbye Edward. I will see you at Christmas?"

"Of course. Where would I go?" He asked.

"Who knows you might actually find someone to love, like the rest of our family." I said looking at him, joking.

"Ha, Carlisle has turned two girls now, and neither has caught my eye. And you have no one either, maybe you will find someone."

"Oh your real funny, me fall in love. I don't think it's possible."

"I do." Edward, wasn't joking, I knew when he was joking, and now was not the time. "Besides, every boy in this station is positively in love with you. You're lucky I don't kill anymore, because I would like to kill every one of them for their thoughts."

"I can protect myself Edward. I can crush anyone of them with very little effort."

"And you remember that this school year." Edward moved aside, or was rather pushed aside by my best friend and sister, Rosalie.

Rosalie was gorgeous, and it was only when I was around her that men's eyes passed me by. I wrapped my arms around her and she returned the gesture. "I love you Roni, have a good year."

"I will, and I'll be home for break, it's not like I'm never coming home again."

"I know. It's just what am I going to do without my little sister for three whole months?"

I looked over to Rosalie's newly wed husband, "Oh I'm sure you will find some way to pass the time."

She shoved me. "You're terrible. Now leave, so that I can start missing you."

I laughed, I really was going to miss Rosalie. Being more serious, "I will write you every day. You know how to use the owl right?"

"Yes. You only showed me nine hundred seventy-two times." We heard a loud whistle it was the Hogwarts Express announcing its soon departure. I hurried off towards the scarlet locomotive, looking back only once to wave goodbye. I got on the Hogwarts Express, it was very different from the carriages we used at Beauxbatons. I found an empty compartment, and went in. I was scared about being a transfer student. While I had accompanied my school to Hogwarts in my fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament, I remembered it as being quite different. For the past five years I had been a student of Beauxbatons. I was slightly peeved, because I would have to be sorted with the incoming first years, transfer students weren't common at Hogwarts so I would probably be the only sixth year. Just while I was in mid-thought the door to my compartment slid open, to my shock and horror it was the one person I did not want to see. You guessed it, Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. I really did not like them, I hated Potter because of what happened.

"Do you mind if we come in here, it is the only empty compartment we have found that is nearly empty?" Hermione asked. Right away I did not like her, she was completely rude, even though she was trying to be polite. The way she said it, it was like I didn't even exist.

I didn't say anything hoping they would go away but, instead they came in taking my silence for an invitation. Ron, Harry and Hermione all squeezed onto the same bench, it was like they were afraid I would bite.

Ron and Hermione tried to avoid me by looking at other things, but Harry continued to stare at me. "I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know, do you?" I asked back, hoping he would give up on it.

"I do, but how do I know you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I lied, I knew him quite well, and it was all his fault that my life had turned upside down.

"I know I know you. Where are you from? That accent sounds so familiar."

"France." I responded, I knew I just gave it away.

"Oh are you part Veela?" Hermione butted in, probably asking due to my fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and natural beauty.

"Yes, my mother was half Veela."

"Why do you sound so sad?" Ron asked, genuinely curious, and practically drooling now that he got a good look at me.

"She's dead."

"Oh well I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Hermione said right as Harry figured out who I was, and said "Veronica."

"So you remembered my name, congratulations."

"What have you been up to? What happened? I was terribly sorry to hear about your family."

"No offense Harry, but I don't want to make small talk, you are the reason my family is dead. Don't talk to me this year and don't think we're going to be friends. My mother, my father and my sister are the ones who believed in the Order, in your cause, I never have." I grabbed my bag, and got up to leave the compartment, I refused to stay in there with them. I hated all of them.

I found another compartment that had three girls, one had her nose in a book and two were talking. I decided to ask if I could join them. I slid open the compartment door, "Do you, um, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," the tall brunette one said. I came in and sat by the one who had her nose in a book, next to the window.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No problem. So what house are you in, I don't believe I've seen you before?"

"That's because you haven't. I'm new."

"Oh well, I'm Rachel, this is Emmie, and that one over there with her nose in the book, she is Alissa- smartest girl in our year, gives that nasty Hermione competition."

I giggled, "I'm Veronica. So I'm taking it you don't like Granger."

"Ugh, she has to be the biggest bitch at our school, and she is muggle-born. Thinks the world owes her something, she does." It was Emmie who said it.

"Ha, ha, she and her posse kicked me out of my compartment."

"Ugh, I can't stand that Potter either, he is so rude. I don't know why everyone thinks he is some kind of hero. " It was Emmie again, she really didn't like Potter.

"So what is your opinion on his best friend, Ron?" I pried.

Emmie said nothing, she kind of blushed, instead Alissa finally spoke, "Emmie likes Ronald Weasley."

"I do not."

"You do so," Rachel responded.

"It doesn't matter, he is a filthy blood traitor. And he has so much potential but he lets Potter and Granger hold him back. So what house do you want to get into Veronica?" Emmie asked, clearly changing the subject.

"I don't know. I have been told though, that Beauxbatons transfers either end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Well that's perfect. You will end up with one of us either way. Emmie is in Slytherin, and Alissa and I are in Ravenclaw. Personally I hope you end up in Slytherin, Emmie could use a female friend in there to keep her out of trouble, she did something naughty with a few too many boys last year, if you know what I mean." Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Would you stop airing my dirty laundry? I am not as bad as she makes it sounds. I only caused a massive wand duel between ten boys, not that bad." Emmie defended herself.

"That was you. My best friend at Beauxbatons couldn't believe a Hogwarts girl could cause so many boys to go that crazy when we have full- blooded veelas, and can't even get five boys to duel." I said shocked.

"Well believe it. Our little Emmie knows how to get what she wants from boys. She's quite good at it." Rachel said.

I heard Alissa pipe up for the second time since I met her, "How else would she get high grades?"

"Are you implying that I sleep with our professors?" Emmie asked, sounding a little offended.

"Do you deny it?" Alissa asked. Fortunately for Emmie, before she had to incriminate herself the train lurched, we stopped, and arrived at Hogwarts.

"You can ride in our carriage up to the school, from there they will probably separate you to be sorted, but we will see each other later." Rachel said, as we deboarded the train. We were told to leave our bags, so I did so, and climbed aboard the carriage with my new friends. The ride up to the school was brief and sure enough as soon as we got to the school, I was rushed off with a bunch of little first years to be sorted. I was the only transfer student just as I predicted, but they called me up to be sorted first, and Dumbledore introduced me as my new friends cheered for me.

"Students, you may recognize our transfer student from Beauxbatons, as she was here two years ago for the Triwizard Tournament. I expect that you will welcome her with open arms and help her adjust to the new ways here at Hogwarts. So students please welcome me in inviting Veronica Cullen forward so that she may be sorted." I heard a few cheers, and noticed a lot of dirty looks from girls as I walked towards the stool. I sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head, and amazingly it began to contemplate out loud.

"I see you exceeding in two houses, but where to place you? You are extremely intelligent, Ravenclaw would suit you well, but there is something about you, something in your air, I say SLYTHERIN." I heard Emmie scream, and many boys stood up and cheered, however I saw all the girls in other houses breathe a sigh of relief and the girls in Slytherin shot me looks that could kill. I went over and joined Emmie.

"Finally a girl I can get along with." As she said this I noticed all of her eating companions were male, Rachel wasn't kidding about this one. After all the first years were sorted, a few were added to Slytherin, but not one was given the warm welcome I received, Dumbledore gave his speech and then the feast began. Magically a goblet appeared before me, my dinner. It was animal blood, I guess Carlisle informed the school that I was a vegetarian. No one really noticed or so I thought. I just sat there and enjoyed my dinner, I must admit it was not as good, it was old and cold. I preferred my blood fresh, and the kill made it the better. I cannot lie, I was nervous about returning to school after being turned, I had no idea how I was going to survive, but this looked like it was going to work. I slipped away before dinner was over, after I finished feeding. I wanted to learn this castle on my own, so I set off in attempt to find the Slytherin dormitory, I knew it was in the dungeons under the lake, so I started there. I felt as if I was being followed, and with my quick senses I turned around, and saw the ghost who had been trailing me. It was the Bloody Barron, he was generally quite disagreeable so I had heard, but I thought that I might as well try.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind helping me?"

He looked at me for a minute, and instead replied with a question. "You are different. What makes you so different?"

"That is my secret," I said quite defensively, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"You don't need my help, there is already someone here who can help you." He said and disappeared. Sure enough there was a beautiful, pale, blonde boy walking through a wall, who had turned back to look at the idiot, who had asked the Bloody Barron for help.

"So what is your secret?" he asked me.

"What secret?" I asked confusing him, and slipping by him in the mean time.

He whipped his head around, I had moved a little faster than most mortals, but not fast enough for him to pick up on it. "How…who are you?" He stuttered.

"Someone who isn't interested," I replied, following the signs through common room to the girls dormitory. I found my room, got changed and pretended to sleep, so that Emmie wouldn't ask questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:_ Sorry that this is kinda late. I think I am going to be able to manage about one chapter a month. I wanted to have one done each time I posted one, but this one is like 4,000 words. I thought I had it done Thanksgiving week, but went back and read it, before I posted it, and decided I didn't like the ending, I'm a bit of a perfectionist. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know when the next one is going to be up, mid-terms are coming up and so are the holidays, and I won't have limited computer access.(:() Not to mention I am working on scholarships now that I was accepted into my first choice, which is a private institution. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of January, but I make no promises._**

**_-Nessa_**

* * *

Friday September 13, 1996

"What the bloody hell are you doing up at this hour of the morning?" my new roommate Emmie screamed at me from under her covers, throwing a pillow, being that it was the closest object to her, at me.

"Well for one we have school, and two I really want to finish this book." I replied.

"Oh great another one, and I had to get stuck with her," Emmie seemed to be annoyed and slightly delusional, talking to herself.

"Another what?" I asked.

"Another early riser and reader. Why can't I find normal friends, who sleep in until noon and enjoy watching boys rather than reading about them?"

"I know Alissa is the reader, but who is the early riser? And for your information I have no problem watching boys, but the ones I read about can't compare to the ones you watch."

"Touche. Rachel is an early riser, I mean don't get me wrong she sleeps in every now and then, but she tends to wake up early. Always has."

"Well I'm sorry I woke you, I really tried to be as quiet as possible."

"Oh I didn't hear you. It was that damned light, that woke me up."

I quickly turned it off. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's alright, I need to get up anyway, like you said we have school." Emmie sounded less than thrilled.

"Um… if we're going to be roommates there's something I should tell you."

"What?" She sounded a little frightened.

"Well as you've already observed I'm an early riser. I can guarantee you I will always be up before you even if I go to bed after you, I'm just an early riser."

"Well I guess I won't have to worry about detention due to tardiness this year."

"I guess not. Well I'm going to go out to the common room so that you can get ready."

"Thanks. I'll see you down there in ten minutes." I had already put on my uniform, early this morning before anyone was up. This was the one tricky part. I had no idea how I was going to continue to pretend to sleep, I was eventually going to have to tell my new friends, Emmie at least. I don't care what Carlisle said, the wizarding world is different from the muggle world, vampires are known to exist, however said existence is still dangerous. I had no idea how I was going to do it, but I had to tell my friends, I was still a new born and as a result my blood lust was still difficult to control, and while my being a witch made is easier I still had the potential to rip out someone's jugular. Just at this thought someone else entered the common room. I could smell him. His cologne smelled good, but it only masked the deliciousness of the blood I could smell and almost taste. I had never smelt anything like it, and I wanted to taste it. I turned around, it was the same blonde boy I had escaped last night. He noticed me right away staring at him.

"I thought you weren't interested?" He said moving closer. His smell was intoxicating, I could feel myself losing control. How did I miss this last night? I had never smelt something so tempting.

"I…I…I'm not." I stuttered, I was fighting not to get up and get a taste of him.

He took another step closer, "I'm so sure. No one can resist this." I could believe that, now, not only was he beautiful but he had this predatory grace about him that made you want to be his prey. That was probably what made him smell so appealing.

Just as I was getting up, Emmie walked in the common room. "Ready to go meet-" She started to ask me, until she saw that my eyes were locked on the blonde boy's and his were on my mine. She must have thought we would be the only two in the common room at the early hour. "Oh hey Draco." Emmie said.

Draco broke his gaze from my stare, to look at Emmie but said nothing.

Emmie feeling weird just continued to talk, "I see that you have met my friend and roomie, Veronica."

He broke his gaze from Emmie, and turned back to me. "Veronica, huh? Guess that's one secret you couldn't keep."

"My name is hardly a secret, we will be in the same classes, you would have learned it eventually, Draco." I replied using his name for the first time, and putting a lot of emphasis on it so that he knew I learned his name too.

"Well then, I guess I will see you in class."

"Class, the dormitories, the Great Hall, the common room, we are bound to see each other again, it's part of being in the same house." I turned my back on him, and turned to Emmie, "so what is the plan this morning?"

It took her a minute to recover, then finally replied. "Right, well we need to go meet Rachel and Alissa, it is tradition to meet in the same place every year and exchange schedule information and other information, such as new crushes." Emmie said elbowing me in the stomach and looking Draco's way, "So do you have your schedule?"

I pulled it from a pocket in my cloak, "yes it is right here."

"Well then good, let's go."

And we left the common room through the entrance. Once through the entrance I confronted Emmie about the little elbowing stunt in the common room, as we walked to the destination.

"What was that back there?" I asked her.

"Hey, I could ask you the same question?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You and Draco were totally flirting."

"I don't know what you saw, but we certainly were not."

"From what I saw you were."

"I can only speak for myself, I was not flirting. He may have been."

"Like I said it looked like flirting to me, and it takes two to tango."

"What does dancing have to do with it?"

"It is an expression, it means it took two of you to flirt."

"But I wasn't flirting."

"He was, which mean you had to be flirting."

"Ever think that it maybe we were fighting."

"Nope it was flirting."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Wow you learn fast."

Just as we rounded the corner, I saw Rachel and Alissa waiting for us.

"So what does this one learn fast," Alissa asked.

"That she isn't going to win an argument with me." Emmie responded matter of factly.

"Smart girl you are," Alissa replied.

"So what were you arguing about?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Well our little Hogwarts newbie is after my heart, this morning I walked into the common room and who should I find our little newbie flirting with?" Emmie asked.

"No?" Rachel said.

"Yes, she was flirting with the one and only Draco Malfoy."

Emmie and Rachel actually squealed. While Alissa sat there and shook her head at all three of us while I protested. "I was not flirting with him."

Completely ignoring me, Rachel asked Emmie, "Was he flirting with Veronica?"

"Yes," Emmie squealed again.

"I was not flirting with him," I protested once again.

Alissa looked at me, "Don't even try it. Emmie has it in her head that you were flirting, so you were flirting."

Pouting, I attempted to change the subject "So what is your schedule like?"

"So do you like him?" Rachel pressed.

"What I feel for Draco is complicated."

"Lust isn't complicated," Emmie replied.

"That's what you think. Now can we please get off this subject."

"I agree with Veronica, can we please stop discussing Draco for my sanity." Alissa chimed in.

"Fine fine, so do we have any classes together this year?" Emmie asked.

We all pulled out our schedules and compared. "I have Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, and Astronomy." I said.

Emmie was next, "Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, Divination, and Potions. Why did you take Arithmancy Veroinca?"

"Because I love numbers and a challenge." I replied.

Then Rachel gave us her schedule, "Potions, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Divination and Herbology."

Last was Alissa, "Potions, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Arithmancy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies."

"How do you possibly fit that all into one day?" We all asked.

"It's a secret." She replied.

"Okay, so we all have Charms together, and Alissa and Veronica have Arthimancy while Rachel and I have Divination. Not terribly bad. At least we all have one class together."

"Okay so we have settled that, how about we go get some food I am starving." Rachel said patting her stomach, or lack thereof. We all agreed and headed for the Great Hall. I was actually quite thirsty, and being around all the fresh blood was extremely difficult and tempting, the goblet's content quenched my thirst but by no means sated it. I promised Carlisle that I would follow his ways, but it was extremely tempting, especially with so many tempting smells around me. I was thinking this as Draco walked in to Herbology and sat right across from Emmie and me, Emmie elbowed nudged me again as he did this and gave me a knowing look. I clenched my fist and prayed that this class would get over with quickly.

More and more students began filing in and I began to notice they weren't all from my house, there were Gryffindors in the mix as well, which meant Potter and his friends would be in the class. Sure enough right before Professor Sprout walked in, Harry, Hermione and Ron filed in. I looked over and indeed noticed that Emmie was looking at Ron, she had a crush on him and she couldn't deny it. "You have no room to be talking about crushes, I see you looking," I leaned over and whispered in her ear. She jumped, then realizing it was me laughed, though I could tell she was nervous and uncomfortable. Herbology passed rather quickly, and went quite well seeing as there were no deaths. At the end of class Professor Sprout pulled me aside, and asked me what I had learned at Beauxbatons, to get an idea of where I was, so I told Emmie to continue on to Defense Against the Dark Arts without me. It only took a few moments, Professor Sprout just asked me about a few things to get a feel for where my schooling had left off. As I was walking out of the Greenhouses I was stopped by Potter.

"H-h-ow-ow, are you liking Hogwarts?" He asked nervously, I had no idea what was making him nervous, it could have been the way I talked to him yesterday or the green tie around my neck.

"Just fine Potter." I replied coldly hoping he would back off.

Instead he took it as an invitation to start a conversation, "A shame you were sorted into Slytherin, you know your father was a legend in Gryffindor, he-"

I turned on him fast just before we entered the castle, "Don't you dare talk about my father! You are the reason my father, mother and sister are dead. I told you yesterday, I don't want to be your friend, I don't care about your cause. Stay away from me!" I turned and ran away from him. I was extremely angry and if the wrong person crossed me I would do something I would regret later. And then I smelt him. He came up behind me, just after I walked into the castle.

"I think you hurt Potter's feelings." Draco said to me sarcastically.

"And you care because?" I asked walking faster, I needed to get away from that smell.

"I don't. Actually I would like to shake your hand. Whatever you said hurt him."

"Good." I just continued to walk faster, without walking too fast. I wanted to get away from him, but I had to keep in mind the fact that I had to appear human.

"Do you think you could slow down?" Draco asked still on my heel but slightly out of breath.

"I could, but I'm not going to." I said, keeping the same pace.

"I would like to talk to you, but it's difficult when you are walking so damned fast." He sounded more out of breath and slightly irritated.

"So you picked up on that," I said turning around to face him, right before I walked up the stairs.

"Picked up on what?" he said slowing down a bit to catch his breath.

"That I don't want to talk to you."

"But you just turned around to talk to me."

I grunted and then sprinted up the stairs to the third corridor. He stayed behind me, trying to keep up, but failed. It wasn't until we finally reached the end of the staircase at the third corridor that I slowed down.

"You know you're late," Draco panted, attempting to be his know-it-all self.

"And so are you."

"Snape does not allow tardiness."

"I have an excuse unlike you."

"Wrong, he doesn't condone any form of tardiness."

Right before I walked in, I said, "then I suppose I will see you in detention." Then I walked in his classroom and immediately regretted it. All eyes turned to me when I walked in, including the greasy headed instructor.

"You're late Miss.."

"Du- I mean Cullen. I'm Veronica Cullen the transfer student from Beauxbatons."

"Yes, I know who you are. What I would like to know is why you are late."

"I'm sorry, I-"

The door opened right as I was about to explain to Professor Snape where I was at, and Draco came in, "Mr. Malfoy you are late as well?"

"Yes Professor, I am sorry. I found our new transfer wandering about the hallways completely lost, and helped her find her way to class. Just being a good prefect." Who was he playing?

"Well Miss Cullen do you know where my class room is now?"

"Yes sir."

"Then there is no reason you should be tardy again. Both of you take your seats."

I looked around the classroom and saw Emmie, who was already sitting with a group of guys, she mouthed sorry to me, and I let her know it was alright. Unfortunately what this meant is that Draco and I were stuck at a table together. We sat down and Draco leaned over and whispered, "You owe me Cullen."

"No I don't." I whispered back, and proceeded to listen to Professor Snape drone on about what we would be learning this year and how the education up to this point had been wrong or something like that.

After class I caught up with Emmie, and we walked to Transfigurations together. Not without her prying however. "Spill."

"Spill what?"

"What do you mean spill what? You walked in with Draco Malfoy. What happened?"

"Nothing. And he walked in after me."

"Oh come on. I don't buy that you got lost. So what really happened?"

"What really happened was I got stopped by an inconsiderate prat."

"Draco?"

"No. Potter."

"Oh, so then where does Draco come in to play?"

"He was listening to mine and Potter's conversation."

"Oh, jealous I suspect. So then what happened?"

"Why would Draco be jealous?"

"He likes you, I'm telling you. What happened?"

"He does not like me."

"He does. So what happened next?"

I grunted in frustration, "He followed me all the way up the staircase, claiming he wanted to talk. Then he came in to the classroom and made up that ridiculous lie saying I got lost. Then when we sat down he told me I owed him. Which I certainly do not."

I looked over to see Emmie smiling, "He likes you."

"Why do you keep on saying this?"

"Because my naïve newbie, Draco never follows girls, he makes them come to him. So the real question is do you like him?"

Fortunately or unfortunately at the moment we were interrupted by the subject of our conversation. "Who does Veronica like Emmie?" He asked mocking her.

"It is rude to eavesdrop Draco." Emmie said at the same time that I said, "As if I'd tell you."

Draco ignored Emmie's comment and focused solely on mine. "You already have."

I didn't realize it but Draco was pulling me away from Emmie, and what is worse, Emmie was letting him. Before I realized it Draco and I were walking the way we had been earlier. "Oh and what have I told you."

"Well you've told me who you don't like, therefore telling me who you like."

"I see. So share with me your wisdom."

"Well you don't like Potter at all. So I assume that you don't like the Gryffindors, which means that you will not like any Hufflepuffs. It is possible that you could learn to like someone in Ravenclaw, had you not already met someone in your own house."

I actually stopped and turned around, letting him catch up. "Pray tell, who is this person I have met in my own house?"

"I will let you discover that on your own." He said beginning to walk away.

Confused for a minute I quickly caught up with him. "You?" I said catching on completely shocked and unable to say anything intelligible.

"I told you. You have to figure this one out on your own. I'll see you around Cullen, remember you're in my debt." Draco said smirking in my direction as he hurried on ahead to Transfigurations.

When I got to McGonagall's classroom Emmie gave me the third degree. "So what did you two talk about."

"I think he thinks I like him," I said through gritted teeth, still angry and shocked.

"Do you?" she asked for the umpteenth time today.

I didn't reply, because once again I was interrupted by McGonagall. I did not have to talk again until the end of class, but I was drilled by Emmie right after.

"Did you happen to see who had eyes for you the whole class?" Emmie asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"No, I didn't." I replied, less angry but very distracted.

"Well he was looking at you the entire time. I really think he likes you. I mean I've known Draco practically my whole life, and he has never done this with a girl. He only gets this persistent when he really wants something."

"I'm not a thing Emmie, I'm a person."

"I know that, I'm just saying he only gets like this when he really wants something."

"Well he can continue to want, because I don't want him." I lied.

As soon as the words left my mouth he stormed past us, nearly knocking me over.

"I think he may have heard you, Veronica."

"Really, what gave you the first clue, the angry look on his face or the fact that he nearly knocked me down."

Emmie decided it was best to drop the whole conversation. So we walked on to Charms talking about other random subjects, basically anything that was not related to Draco Malfoy. It surprised me that Emmie did this, but what surprised me even more was that Emmie did not mention Draco once to Alyssa or Rachel when we got to Charms. Draco stormed in right after us and shot me one glare as he walked by, and bumped into me with his shoulder. I saw Emmie and Rachel exchange a glance out of the corner of my eye, then heard her whisper, I'll tell you later. Allissa took her seat next to me, and the class began. Charms went by quickly, we didn't have any time to speak because Professor Flitwick came around and quizzed everyone on the homework they were supposed to do over break, from which I was going to be excused until I executed it better than anyone in the class. I looked over to Draco and noticed he was still fuming, especially after he got a frown from Flitwick when he performed the charm wrong.

"Veronica, let's go, I'm starved." Rachel said coming over to me after class, prepared to drag me to lunch.

"That's alright guys, I'll catch up with you, I need to take care of something," I said glancing over at Draco.

Emmie and Rachel exchanged another glance, and Alissa rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you won't get lost," Emmie asked referring to this morning.

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

After they left the class room, I walked over to Draco, who was still putting his stuff in his bag. I walked up behind him, "Um, Draco…I wanted to talk to you."

He turned around and saw me, and sneered. He was not pleased with me. "And I care why?"

"I'm sorry." I blurted it out.

His eyebrows raised a little, he looked kind of shocked. But quickly replaced that with another sneer. And began walking away. I caught up with him, and continued to keep up with his long strides.

"I didn't mean to be rude this morning."

"I don't care."

"I don't believe that."

"Then don't."

"Would you just stop?" I said annoyed that he was acting so indifferent, only this morning he had chased me up the stairs trying to tell me something.

He turned around, clearly annoyed with me. "Why should I stop for you? You didn't stop for me."

"Well no I didn't, but we were also running late for class."

"And I am running late for lunch." He said beginning to walk again.

"And your stomach can't wait for a few minutes to talk to me?" I said matching his strides.

"No as a matter of a fact it can't."

"Please, would you just stop and talk to me," I said, grabbing him by the arm, making sure it was where his robe covered.

"Why do you want to talk now?" He asked sounding a little hurt.

"Because I think I upset you. I don't know if you over heard what I said or if what you wanted to tell me was important, just tell me. I don't want to make enemies this soon and especially not with a member of my own house. Please don't give Potter another reason to talk to me, a common hatred of you would do that."

He chuckled a little, "You just made a mistake Cullen, you're already in my debt, and now you're giving me a way to control you. And I actually thought you were smart."

"I am smart."

"Clearly you aren't that intelligent, you just gave me power."

"How?"

"Well I know Potter annoys you, and you have made it obvious that you want to know what I wanted to talk to you about."

"So then are you going to tell me?"

"Nope. I think it will be more fun to annoy you." He said cocking his head to the side and smirking, and then he started to walk away.

"You are infuriating Draco Malfoy," I yelled to his back.

He turned around and replied, "As are you Veronica Cullen." I turned around and started to walk away, until I heard him speak up again, "the Great Hall is the other way."

"I know," I replied.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm just really thirsty." I said and continued to walk the other way, putting as much distance between me and my recent cause of thirst.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just warning you this chapter is really long, over 6000 words to be exact. The next chapter is almost done. I would have posted this one sooner, it just turns out I had no internet access for the past two weeks. Enjoy.

* * *

Saturday September 28, 1996

"Emmie wake up." I said to my sleeping roommate, who had fallen asleep for the second time this morning.

She swung at me, begging, "Ten more minutes."

I pulled the covers off, exposing her to the cold of our room. "No now!" I said firmly, but still friendly.

"It's cold, give me my covers back," she whined like two year old.

"Then put some clothes on. You begged me last night to get you up on time. Remember? We have to meet Alissa and Rachel before we leave for Hogsmeade, and you have to get to Ron before that nasty mudblood can get her claws in him."

"You had to bring up Ron?" She asked dragging herself out of bed.

"Of course, look at how it's motivated you."

She laughed a little bit then got more serious, "no one can know that I like him."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. But can I ask why?"

"Ron and his family are blood traitors, if my parents ever found out that is who I had my sights set on, they would have me home and married before I could try to deny it."

"Oh, well my lips are sealed."

"Thank you. So what should I wear?"

"Something low cut and short, let Ron see what you have, and Hermione doesn't. Draw him in with your hot body, then close the deal with your wit. By the time you're done with him, he will be thinking Hermione who."

Emmie started laughing, "Now I know why I befriended you."

"So I'll see you down in the common room in a bit."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

I walked out of our room, and up the stairs to our common room. I was happy to see that the room was empty, I wanted so alone time, to think. I walked in the common room and took a seat in one of the big arm chairs by the fire. And got lost in my thoughts. I couldn't believe everything I had gone through in the past few months. I had lost my parents, almost lost my life, been turned into a vampire, and got a new family. Not to mention the past few weeks at Hogwarts. I really was adjusting to life here. I could actually begin to see why my father loved it so much. I started to smile without realizing it as I thought about Draco Malfoy's role in my first few weeks at Hogwarts. He and I had been exchanging insults and according to Emmie flirting, I suppose it was flirting.

"What are you smiling about Cullen?" The object of my thoughts asked, in a playfully harsh way.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" I asked back in the same manner.

"Are we still on last name basis? Honestly I thought we'd be past that."

"I don't know, you tell me." I said, laughing a little.

"What is that, the second smile in my presence? I think I make you smile."

"Well I saw you smiling too."

"So what if I was?"

"Are you admitting to it?"

"Are you?"

"Nope."

"Then neither am I."

Draco, took a seat across from me, and we sat in silence for a few minutes until he broke it.

"Hey, Cullen, do you remember that first day of school?"

"Yes, it was only a few weeks ago, I'm not senile."

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

"You said a lot to me Draco." I said acting as if I didn't know what was coming, but I was pretty sure.

"Fine, do you recall that you are still in my debt?"

"I told you that I wasn't." I said getting slightly ignored.

"Well I say that you are, and I'm calling in that debt today."

"You can't."

"Why?" He asked, all pouty faced.

"Because I can't, I have plans with Emmie and Rachel and Alissa."

"Too bad."

"Not too bad. That's rude, to break plans last minute." I said, hiding the real reason I couldn't go with Draco. Being around him this close was difficult, but there were always people around, to keep my from biting him. Alone with Draco would be a different story, and quite frankly I didn't have that kind of control. Not to mention I was supposed to slip away from everyone today to go hunting, I received Dumbledore's permission to hunt off of Hogwarts grounds where there weren't magical creatures. He agreed after I explained that the hunt was what sated our thirst more than the blood, not wanting me to "hunt" one of his students.

"Fine I will just ask them at breakfast. If they say yes you will go."

"I am a free thinking being, you can't just order me around." I said, getting annoyed with his cockiness.

"You just said the only thing holding you back were your 'plans' so if there are no plans there should be nothing to keep you from going." He got up, and started heading down to the guys dormitories.

"Fine, ask but they will say no." I yelled after him.

"Don't be so sure Cullen, I have a way of getting what I want." He said smirking in my direction then disappeared down the staircase.

Shortly after Draco disappeared, Emmie came up, looking like a total knock out.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" She asked taking off without waiting for my reply. We met up with Rachel and Alissa in the Great Hall, where McGonagall made an announcement that we would be leaving for Hogsmeade in an hour and to make sure we were in the courtyard ready to go. Because this morning was a weekend, and wasn't a formal meal, we were all able to sit at the same table. As soon as I sat down, my goblet, appeared before me. I downed the cold, scarlet liquid, and let the goblet refill itself before I emptied it again. My friends kind of looked at me, but Rachel was the one to ask, "I don't mean to be rude, but why aren't you eating?"

"Food doesn't really sit well with me. So I just drink this, it has everything I need to keep me going."

"So it's kinda like a meal supplement diet drink thing?" Rachel asked.

"Something like that." I replied, then changed the subject before they could ask me anymore questions about my "eating" habits. "There is something I need to talk to you about." They all looked up and listened. "Draco's going to come by this morning and ask you something. Whatever you do say no."

"And what is it he is going to ask us?" Emmie asked.

"He wants you to excuse me from our plans so that I can 'pay my debt'." I replied with finger quotations.

"And you expect us to say no?" Emmie and Rachel asked simultaneously.

"Well yes. I don't want to go."

"Liar," Emmie was calling my bluff. "You two have been flirting like crazy since you got here. You want to go."

"You two fancy each other," Rachel added.

"Fine, maybe I want to go a little, but I can't."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I can't say. But I can't." I said, trying to maintain my secret for a little longer.

"What if I told you I needed you to?" Emmie asked, sounding completely serious.

"Alright, why do you need me to?" I asked, with a heavy sigh.

"Well you know I'm going to try and make my move today, and well if Draco found out about Ron, he would tell his father who would tell my father. I can't have that. I want a chance before I am married off and lose any life I ever had." Emmie said very convincingly.

"She's not just saying this Veronica, it is true. Her parents would pull her out of school." Rachel added.

"For once Emmie is being logical," Alissa piped up.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well you would keep Draco occupied of course, and…" Emmie replied biting her lip.

"And?" I asked.

"And if you and Draco began something, you might be able to convince him to keep his mouth shut." Alissa replied for Emmie matter-of-factly.

Emmie quickly added, "Please don't think I'm using you. I'm not. I just would really appreciate it, if you would do this favor for me."

I was hesitating, and so Rachel added, "Who knows, you might have fun. I mean Draco really does fancy you. He will want you to have fun, even if he doesn't let it show."

I hesitated a little bit more, "Fine I will do it."

Emmie jumped out of her seat, and gave me a huge hug. I flinched, when she said, "Veronica, you are really cold."

"Yeah, well castles tend to be drafty." I replied, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Ooh good line, mind if I use it in the future." Emmie asked.

"Not at all," I laughed. And they followed.

I looked over at the entrance and happened to see Draco gliding in the Great Hall toward us, looking completely gorgeous. He smelled delicious, his cologne couldn't even mask his smell this morning. My laughter stopped, and Emmie followed my gaze. She leaned over and whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded my head slightly because Draco was right behind me. And Emmie mouthed thank you.

"Good morning ladies." Draco said to all of us.

"What do you want Draco?" Alissa asked getting straight to the point, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I stole Veronica for the day. I understand that you four had made plans, but I have a surprise planned for Veronica, and it has to take place in Hogsmeade."

"What kind of surprise?" Rachel asked, genuinely curious.

"Now I can't very well tell you with Veronica sitting right here, can I?" Draco asked in a silky voice.

"No I suppose you couldn't," Emmie replied.

"So would you ladies mind if I stole Veronica for the day? I promise to return her as she is."

"Well then in that case," Rachel replied, "go ahead, have fun."

"But not too much fun," Emmie replied winking.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" Draco asked pretending to be offended.

"We both know what kind of boy you are," Emmie replied, implying what we all knew.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not that kind of girl," I replied. "So how are you going to torture me today?" I asked Draco, turning around to face him.

"Torture? Half the girls at this school would kill to spend a day with me, and none would refer to it as torture." Draco said.

Ignoring his comment, I turned to my friends. "I will see you tonight." Then turning to Emmie, "Have fun," I said then winked.

"You too," she replied.

"I'll try."

Just as I was standing up, McGonagall announced that we would be leaving in five minutes and that we should report to the courtyard.

"Shall we?" Draco asked offering me his arm.

"Must we?" I replied back, completely aware of the fact that my friends eyes and a good majority of the schools' eyes were on me.

"Indeed we must." He replied.

"Then if we must," I said walking out, not accepting his arm. Draco quickly caught up to me so that he was walking right next to me.

Draco and I walked the short distance from the courtyard to the carriages, which were to take us to Hogsmeade, in complete silence. I was not surprised when we got in our carriage to see Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, sitting on the seat opposite the one we were intended to sit on. "So are they joining us for the day?" I asked Draco, a little peeved that he pulled me away from my friends to spend the day with him and his cronies.

"No they aren't. They were just keeping this carriage reserved," Draco replied, reassuring me it would just be the two of us.

Draco went to help me into the carriage but I lifted myself in it before he had the chance, and took my seat. A little annoyed by my dismissal of his hand again, he plopped himself next to me. We started moving as soon as he was seated. I scooted away from Draco attempting to get as far from his scent as possible, but it was useless, we were too close.

"Uh, Draco I need to take care of something before you call in your debt. I promise that I will meet you at Honeydukes at eleven sharp." I said deciding I would take an hour to go hunting, in order to help me control my blood lust.

"That wasn't the plan." Draco said, not wanting to give in.

"What if I promise you an hour another time? I really have to do this." I asked not happy about giving in even more.

"Two hours and I'll call it a deal." He decided.

"How do you figure two, I will only miss an hour?"

"Interest will kill you every time Cullen."

"That's not even remotely fair. An hour and a half, and not a minute sooner."

"Two hours." He wasn't going to budge.

"No."

"Fine then I will have Crabbe and Goyle drag you to your surprise."

"Fine, two hours." I said crossing my arms and pouting. I was fuming, I could have easily overpowered his goonies, but I didn't want to give myself away.

"I told you I get my way." He said smirking.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, and before he could say anything more I said, "I will see you at eleven in front of Honeydukes. Don't be late, I won't wait." And I jumped out of the carriage and began walking into the town, and when I was sure I was out of his sight I ducked of the path and into the trees. I then began hunting. I listened, and I heard a doe. I began to chase after her, she was fast, but not fast enough, they never were. It was thrilling being able to hunt. I needed to release this pent up emotion, especially if I was going to spend the day with Draco. By the time I had caught my third doe, I was feeling sated, it would hold me for a couple of weeks until the next trip to Hogsmeade at least. I looked down at my watch, and was surprised to learn it was already 10:50. I had ten minutes to get back to the heart of Hogsmeade and meet Draco. I ran, another thing I hadn't been able to do since I started Hogwarts. Running made me think of Rose, I missed her. She and I started racing, after she discovered it helped me release my anger. I was running extremely fast, but had to stop when I reached the edge of the woods, so that I would not be discovered. I began to walk briskly, until I saw Honeydukes, then slowed to a leisurely stroll noticing I still had a good five minutes before I had to meet Draco. I looked at the front to see if he was there, and he wasn't. I went over and sat in front of the shop to wait for Draco where I said I would. I actually started to get a little worried when it was 10:58 and he hadn't showed up. I was worried that this big surprise was standing me up. But then a minute later I looked down the lane and saw him strolling up smirking.

"Thought you were going to get out of it that is did you, Cullen?" He asked coming up to meet me.

"A girl can dream can't she?" I asked in reply.

"I suppose, but most girls dream about being with me not getting away from me."

"Well I'm not most girls." I said.

"That's for sure," he said coming behind me. Suddenly everything went dark.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Draco?" I screamed.

"Hush! It's just a blindfold. I want this to be a surprise." He replied.

"I don't like surprises Draco."

"And you don't like me."

I sighed, and he took my arm, and began leading me through the crowded street. I heard jealous whispers from girls as we walked past the students in the streets. I was surprised to hear a few male whispers from boys who were jealous of Draco.

"Draco, where are we going?" I asked.

"I told you it's a surprise." He replied, clearly enjoying this.

"Are we there yet?" I asked imitating a bratty child who wants to annoy the snot out of her parents.

"Is your blindfold still on?"

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"Not long, just walk." He replied.

We continued walking, and I felt the stone beneath my feet turn soft, like grass. I heard the leaves crackling under my shoes, we were somewhere where there were trees. Now I was just curious to know where he was taking me.

I sensed Draco had stopped walking and so I did. He let go of my sleeved arm and took the blindfold off. I looked around, we were just in a wooded area.

"What is so special about this?" I asked completely confused.

As soon as I asked Rose stepped from behind a tree. "Me of course," she said stepping out from behind the tree. I ran to her and gave her a hug, I missed her so much.

I turned to Draco with a large smile on my face, "How did you know?" I asked him.

"Your owl has been getting lost, and I got three letters from your sister to you."

"And you didn't give them to me?" I asked slightly angry with Draco.

"No, I decided to give you her instead." He said to me.

"I don't know what to say." I said completely dumbstruck.

"Thank you would be a start."

"Thank you."

"And you could repay me by letting me have those two hours."

I stood there biting my lip, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to say yes, I was actually genuinely developing feelings for Draco, but his blood was so tempting.

"Say yes. He only gave you the best present ever," Rose joked.

"Fine, fine. But your two hours must be used tonight."

"Fine by me," he replied smirking.

"Not what I meant, Draco." I said. "Do you want to join us for a bit?" I asked Draco remembering my promise to keep Draco occupied.

"If you don't mind?" Draco said addressing Rose.

"Eh, you got me here, I think you can tag a long for a bit." Then Rose and I started talking.

"So how's Emmet?"

"He's very, content," she said putting a lot of emphasis on the content.

We both broke out in giggles. I turned to Draco who looked a little confused. "Emmet is Rose's husband, they got married young." I explained.

"Oh how did you meet?" Draco asked.

Before Rosalie could respond I said, "At school."

"Really? What school did you go to?"

Rose was confused, but she figured I would explain later, so I responded, "Beauxbatons."

Draco seemed content with the answer. And excused himself. "I need to prepare tonight, so that I may steal more of your time. Enjoy your time with your sister, and it was very nice meeting you Rosalie."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well. And take care of my sister, you don't want to meet her brother –in-law." Draco walked away, and Rose and I started laughing. Emmet loved taking on grizzlies, a puny little wizard would be child's play.

"So why did you just lie?" Rose asked.

"Well, Draco is a pureblood, so he only associates with purebloods. He would never be seen talking with a muggle." I explained to her.

"But I'm not a muggle."

"I know that, but I couldn't tell him you are a vampire. Vampires may be respected in my world but we are in just as much danger if not more than in the muggle world. And I am a vampire and a witch, I have no idea how I would be perceived, so Carlisle has told me to keep my mouth shut." I explained to Rose.

She processed it and decided it made sense.

"So I've seen you've made at least one new friend," Rose said suggesting that there was something more.

"How are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked wanting to avoid the subject all together.

"They're fine. They miss you, and Esme sends her love. But what about that Draco boy?"

"And Alice and Jasper?" I asked still avoiding her question.

"They are fine. Alice says she is sorry they missed your departure, but Jasper is still too dangerous around humans. And before you ask Edward is fine, I guess. He's still his mopey self. He misses you though, and can't wait to see you at Christmas. Now that the family is covered, tell me about Draco." Rose said.

Instead of answering her question, I yelled, "Race you!" And took off running.

Rose followed me, yelling at me for not answering her question. "Roni get back here, you can't get away from me!"

We ran until she finally caught up with me a moment later, and grabbed a hold of me stopping me. "Now tell me about this Draco." She said still holding on to me.

"Rose you can let go, I promise not to run away again."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

She let go, "Seriously Roni, I want to know about this boy. I haven't had girl talk since you left."

"What about Alice?"

"Alice doesn't talk boys, she's married and completely wrapped up in Jasper. Stop stalling and tell me."

"Draco is a pain in the ass from my house." I blurted.

"Liar, he's more than that. If he wasn't he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble he did to bring me here."

"Well I think he likes me."

"Really? I would have never guessed." We both started laughing. "Do you like him?"

"I think I do a little. But there is a problem."

"The whole vampire-human issue?"

"Well yes and no. I mean his blood smells like nothing I have ever smelt before. He smells delicious, I mean I had to get special permission to go hunting because of him. But I'm fine around all the other students, well as fine as I can be."

Rose had a devilish smile. "So then you do like him?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if you didn't you wouldn't have to fight to stay away, it would be a lot easier. But when you mix in your feelings it makes staying away extremely difficult."

"So what if I do like him?"

"I say jump on him. He is pretty hot, even for a mortal. Not to mention, he really likes you."

I started laughing after hearing that from Rose's month, "How do you know?"

"He only had eyes for you, even with me right here."

"He did?"

"He did."

"So what do I do Rose?"

"I already told you."

"I can't. I'm a vampire. I want his blood."

"Well yeah, but you can control that."

"What about when he wants to touch me?"

"Let him touch you," she replied snickering.

"But he can't. Have you forgotten we're ice cold?"

"Oh yeah. Well then just tell him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Voldemort."

"Who?"

"The being who killed my parents. Who Carlisle has begun to help fight."

"Oh. Well what does Draco have to do with him?"

"I and many others suspect he is a death eater."

"A what?" She asked completely confused.

"One of Voldemort's followers."

"Roni, your life is way too complicated." Rose replied.

"You're telling me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm going to tell Draco half of the truth about you tonight. I will see how he reacts, and then I will decide what I am going to do."

"Well keep me posted Roni. And listen to your heart, because your head is just going to tell you no." She said.

"I'm sorry I have to go. But I have to go back to school. I'll see you at Christmas Rose."

"I'll see you then. Send everyone my love."

"Will do," she said reaching over to give me a big hug. "Oh and teach your owl where your window is, I miss hearing from you."

I laughed then turned around, and ran out of the woods towards the road, which would take me back to Hogwarts. When I saw the road I slowed down, and saw Emmie, Rachel and Alissa. I strolled over to them, and we four got a carriage, and headed back to school.

"How did your day with Draco go?" Emmie asked me.

"It didn't." I replied.

"What do you mean it didn't?" Rachel asked.

"He arranged for my sister to come and visit with me instead."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Emmie said.

"How did he know?" The logical Alissa asked.

"Well, it turns out my owl is an idiot and has been delivering my mail to him."

"Well, that makes sense." Alissa said, then pulled out a book and decided to read not wanting to hear anymore knowing that Emmie would soon be talking about her day.

"So if you hung out with your sister, where was Draco the whole day?" Rachel asked.

"He told me he had to prepare for tonight." I mumbled.

"What?!" Emmie and Rachel squealed at the same time.

"Well I promised to repay him by giving him two hours tonight, so I suppose he went back to the castle."

"Aw," Emmie sighed.

"So how did your day go with Ron?" I asked.

"It didn't. He has a girlfriend, Lavender."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's his loss."

"That it is." I said, then adding, "If it makes you feel any better I know a devastatingly handsome single guy."

"Draco doesn't count Veronica, he is completely enamored by you."

"Not Draco, Emmie. My brother Edward."

"I don't do friend's brothers anymore, it gets messy. But thanks for the offer."

The carriage came to a stop in front of the castle, and we all hopped out, and walked into the castle laughing. "So what are you going to wear tonight, Veronica?" Rachel asked.

"This?" I replied.

"No you are not." Emmie replied.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked.

"It's jeans and a t-shirt."

"And your point?"

"It's crappy date wear."

"Emmie this is not a date."

"Acutually Veronica it is a date," Rachel said. I noticed that Alissa had walked away keeping out of this madness.

I guess I looked completely overwhelmed, because Emmie started walking toward the Slytherin entrance, "Come one we'll help you. Find something perfect." We got to the entrance, and we piled in the common room and down to the dormitories. Rachel got a few looks, but no one said anything. We got to our dormitory, and I was surprised when I found a parcel on my bed with a note:

_I saw that you were going to need this. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Love,_

_Alice_

I opened the parcel to see a tiered, green mini-dress, that Alice had no doubt seen me wearing and ran out to get it.

"It's perfect Veronica. Where'd you get it?" Emmie asked.

"My sister, Alice sent it. I guess Rose told her, and she owled this as soon as she could." I replied, not including that she had probably known way before Rose ever got home.

"It's perfect. Go try it on." Rachel told me.

I tried it on, and like always, Alice got a perfect fit. I was surprised, how quickly she had learned to fit my body. After all I had only been a member of their family for four months.

"It fits you like a glove." Rachel said.

"A very tight, sexy glove," Emmie added.

We all burst out in fits of giggles.

"So I guess all we need to do is sex you up a bit," Emmie said.

"I'll pass on that. I want to go natural on the make-up and low-key on the hair." I applied my make-up, a little lip gloss and eyeliner, while Emmie and Rachel fussed over my hair. In the end it was in a half pony tail, a three way compromise on all of our parts. When we were done, Emmie, Rachel and I stood in the mirror looking at our work.

"You look.." Emmie started

"Amazing," Rachel finished.

"Draco's going to die when he sees you," Rachel said.

"I don't think he's going to die, but he is definitely going to be a bit stiff," Emmie said.

Rachel reached over and smacked her chiding, "Do you always have to be so lewd?"

"Yes." Emmie replied. Emmie then tossed a sweater to me, "Here take this, put it on during dinner so he can't quite tell what you wearing, then at the end of dinner give it to me, I will pretend to be cold or something, that way Draco can get the full effect at the end. And then report back to this room when you're done to spill all the juicy details. Alright?"

"I think so." I said a little confused. Before I could think Emmie and Rachel had shoved me into the sweater and we were on the way to the Great Hall for supper. The three of us sat together, Alissa didn't join us, I suspect she wanted to keep as far away as possible from our plans. Dinner went smoothly, I just drank my goblet, explaining that I wasn't hungry because I was so nervous and had eaten a lot earlier that day, they bought it like I knew they would. When the desserts showed up on the table, I gave Emmie my sweater following through with our plans, and immediately got a few looks from the boys at our table, and some extremely nasty looks from their female companions. At the end of dinner Draco came by, and asked me if I was done, I told him I was, and then got up, and followed him. He extended his hand but I refused knowing the reaction I would get immediately, so he just walked on assuming I would follow.

At first I thought we would go back to the common room and just hang out, but then I realized that he wouldn't want other people around, particularly male people. I moved a little faster so that I would walk next to him. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise," he answered.

"But I told you this morning I don't like surprises."

"You liked your surprise this morning did you not?"

"I loved it. You have no idea how much I miss Rose, she's my best friend."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your day."

We continued walking and I realize we were heading outside. It wasn't quite dark yet, but the sun was setting, and I could almost see the first star of night.

"We're not walking far are we, these heels Emmie shoved me in are a little uncomfortable."

I heard a deep throaty chuckle come from my side. "Did she choose the dress as well?"

"No, my sister, Alice did. If Emmie had it her way I wouldn't have this much fabric covering me." I covered my mouth after I said it, and if I still had the ability to blush I would have, I could not believe that comment just left my mouth. And I didn't help that Draco was laughing at it.

"Maybe Emmie should dress you from now on." He said, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll pass on that. I prefer clothing over lingerie" I said, still completely shocked we were even talking about it.

"Well I must admit, I prefer lingerie, but that dress is a close second."

"Well thank you. I think that was almost a compliment."

"That's because it was."

I noticed we were walking towards the quidditch pitch, "Please don't tell me you're going to make me get on a broom."

"I'm not telling."

"Draco Malfoy, I refuse to get on a broom stick, this dress it way to short for that."

"And your point?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, crossed my arms and said, "I refuse to get on a broom stick."

He turned around and said, "Just come on I promise you are going to like this." When I didn't move, he reached out to start pulling me, but I started moving before he could. I was relieved when I got to quidditch pitch and realized there were no brooms out, and even more relieved when we started climbing the stairs. We climbed up to the very top and then Draco just sat down. He patted the spot next to him signaling that he wanted me to sit down. I sat down.

"Look straight ahead," he whispered.

I did. I could see the entire school from there. It was beautiful. "Draco it is breath taking."

"Now look up," he told me.

Once again I did, and I could see a million stars. Looking at the stars was one of my favorite things. Even though I had magic, and I could do a billion things with it, I never found anything more magical than looking at the stars.

"Even though we have magic," he said. "I have never found anything more magical than the night sky."

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Know what?" he asked, completely baffled.

"That's how I feel."

"Really?"

"Yes, my mother used to bring me outside and rock me to sleep underneath the stars when I was little."

"You said your mother used to."

"Yeah, she's dead."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he said completely genuine but at a loss of what to say to something like that, like most people.

"There's something I need to tell you." I said apprehensively.

"You don't have to. We can just lay here in complete silence if you like."

"I would like that." I said, getting a little closer to Draco, but careful not to touch him with any exposed skin. I did however rest my head in the crook of his arm, and he didn't try to touch me. Two hours passed and we didn't say a word or move. We just lied there looking at the night sky. Until I broke the silence, "Shouldn't we be going inside," I asked him.

"If you want to," he sounded a bit hurt, like I was only here for my promised two hours and then gone. I wondered if I could continue to fight the temptation of his blood for any longer, and decided I would try.

"I don't want to, but won't we get in trouble?"

"No, I'm a prefect. Don't worry about getting into trouble."

"Then I'd love to stay here for a bit longer."

"Good, because I didn't plan on moving."

"I must say Draco, I normally hate surprises, but since I've met you I've begun to warm up to them." I lifted my head and sat up. "I just hope you don't mind my surprise." He sat up as well, letting me know I had his attention. "That thing I needed to tell you, is that I'm not really who I've said I am. My surname has not always been Cullen, I was adopted this summer after my family was murdered. My mother, me sister, and my father were all killed."

"But I thought Rosalie was your sister."

"She is, her father adopted me."

"Is that all?"

"No, but we can save the rest for another date."

"I'll hold you to that."

"To what?"

"Giving me another date."

"I hope you do." He then slipped off his hoodie, and wrapped it around me shoulders. I then leaned back and he followed, letting me rest my head on his chest without moving to touch me again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Sorry it took so long, I hope the length makes up for the wait. Some of you may find the 20 Q's unimportant but pay attention they will come up later. Enjoy. Also I found a typo in the first chapter Veronica does not have blue eyes she has golden one just like all the Cullens do._

_-Nessa_

* * *

Sunday, September 29, 1996

"Veronica Cullen, you are in so much trouble!" Emmie screeched when she walked in the common room.

"Emmie keep your voice down, people are looking." I said.

"Well if you had come back to our room last night they wouldn't be looking. I fell asleep waiting for you. So what the hell happened, because you went way over two hours?"

"Emmie nothing happened."

"What?! You honestly you expect me to believe that nothing happened?! Veronica you didn't come in until after midnight." She thought I was lying.

I got up, and she just stood there looking at me. "Well come on, let's go find Rachel, I don't feel like telling it twice." Emmie followed as we walked out of the common room.

"You're seriously not going to tell me anything?"

"Find Rachel, then I will tell you whatever you want to know."

"Let's try the Great Hall, she probably went for breakfast, it's still early enough we should be able to catch her." We walked to the Great Hall in silence, but Emmie did not try to hide the fact that she was pouting. I noticed Emmie was walking faster than normal, she really wanted to know what happened. We got to the Great Hall and found Rachel sitting at the table eating her breakfast with Alissa. Emmie stormed over to Rachel and sat down. "Now will you tell me?"

"What got her knickers in a knot?" Rachel asked me.

"She won't tell me about her date. She said we had to find you first."

"How did it go?" Rachel asked.

"It went well." I replied.

"Veronica you're getting on my nerves. I've had to listen to you complain about Draco Malfoy for the last two weeks and now you have gone on a date with him and you're not talking. Tell us everything starting from when you left here." Emmie was fuming.

"Well we left here, and walked out to the quidditch pitch, we walked to the top of the stands and then he lied back and so did I. I rested my head in the crook of his arm and then we looked at the stars for two hours without saying anything. Then after two hours I said we needed to head back, but he didn't want to and neither did I. I guess it got a little cold because he gave me his hoodie, and then we talked a little bit and then lied back down, and the next thing I knew it was two o'clock." I finished.

"That's so romantic," Rachel sighed at the same time Emmie said, "that's it."

"Yes that's it." I said, leaving out what we talked about.

"He didn't try and touch you? Kiss you? Nothing?" She asked.

"No he didn't." I replied.

"But he's Draco Malfoy. He's never been on a date without doing something." Emmie said puzzled.

"Well he did last night. We just lied there in silence. It was nice." I said all dreamily.

"You like him don't you?" Rachel asked.

I nodded my head slightly, smiling.

"Well I think Draco likes her too. He's got the same starry eyed gaze as Veronica." Emmie said as she noticed Draco walk in the Great Hall.

"Well I've already lost my breakfast enough for one morning, I will see you guys later," Alissa said getting up and excusing herself.

Draco came straight over to us, "Good morning ladies."

Before anyone could say anything, Emmie attacked him, "You seriously did nothing?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I like your friend very much." He said not caring who heard, including me.

"Draco you are full of surprises," Emmie said still not believing it.

Draco then focused on me, "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me this morning?"

"Are we ever going to see our friend again?" Rachel asked Draco.

"Not if I can control it," Draco said in a joking manner.

I replied to Draco, "Sure. After I finish my breakfast."

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys, I haven't eaten yet this morning?"

Emmie, who seemed to recover from the shock of hearing Draco Malfoy did not put a single move on me, replied "no, but me and Rachel were just leaving, so you will just have to deal with Veronica's company."

"Oh well then in that case I will just be on my way," Draco teased sitting down next to me.

"Hey, you didn't mind my company last night," I replied.

"I wouldn't speak too loudly people might get the wrong idea about us." Draco said.

"Screw them, I don't care what they think. You and I know what happened, and that's all that matters."

"So what do you want to do this morning?" Draco asked me, reaching for a breakfast roll.

"I don't really care, you're the mastermind. So you tell me."

"I suppose we can take that walk down by the lake," he offered.

"But it's sunny." I said, worrying about the sparkling issue.

"What are you a vampire?" He asked joking, not realizing he hit the nail on the head.

I laughed nervously, "No, I just burn really easily."

"You know there is a spell for that, it completely blocks your skin from the sun. Or you could just try muggle sunblock." Clearly not liking the idea of a wizard using a muggle product.

"Do you know the spell?" I asked him.

"Yes, my mother made me memorize it as a child. She was afraid the sun would damage my 'perfect porcelain skin.'" I just sat there staring at him with my eyebrow raised.

He laughed at me, "My mother's words not mine, I prefer not to look pasty."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're not my boy, because I like my boys a little pasty." I said teasing him.

"Don't you want me to be your boy?" He asked a little hurt by my words.

"Well it depends," I teased him again, smiling.

"On?" He asked.

"On whether or not you want me to be your girl."

"Hmm, I don't know you're not really my type." He said.

"Well then, in that case you have fun on your walk by yourself." I said getting up to leave, until Draco grabbed my sleeved arm and pulled me back down.

"Or maybe all the other girls I've been with haven't been my type." He said pulling me a little closer to him than I was before, I pulled away too tempted by his blood. He continued, "Now I will meet you in the common room, in twenty minutes, you will have to go back to your room to perform the spell, in order to do it properly you should remove all of your clothing. When that is done say _blockus solaris_, then get dressed in something Emmie picks out, and meet me in the common room." He slipped in the last part.

"Nice try Malfoy. Emmie will not be dressing me, we had that discussion last night." I said laughing as I got up to leave. I prayed that this would work, and if this worked maybe I could use a warming spell to cover my skin's temperature, and then I could hide my secret for a bit longer. Not much longer, the blood lust would still be there, but at least I could look a little more human. I ran to my room excited that I might actually be able to spend the day in the sun around people. When I got to my room Emmie was there.

"Aren't you and Draco hanging out this morning?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's sunny outside and I don't want to burn, so Draco gave me a spell to try. But I apparently have to take off all of my clothes, which doesn't sound right but it makes sense I guess."

"_Blockus solaris_?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you know it?"

"Yeah, it is the best spell out there, but you know you can't tan with that one?"

"I can't tan ever, and I like my pale skin. It makes me, me."

"Well I guess I'll leave you, that way you can perform the spell, but please let me help you get dressed. You can't wear that. It's too plain, boring,-"

"Fine Emmie you can help me get dressed, but I will be walking out of this room with skin covered, understand?"

"You're no fun," she said as she walked out of the door.

I quickly stripped and performed the spell just as Draco told me to, and prayed that it would work. I then put my under garments back on and threw on my robe so that I could walk out and let Emmie know that she could enter again.

I refused to wear the dress that Emmie threw at me, it was the fourth outfit I refused. "Emmie I have to meet him in five minutes, so the next thing you throw my direction we better agree on, otherwise we are going to have a serious problem."

"We'd only have a problem if you consider going naked a problem." She said snickering tearing through my chest after I refused to wear anything from her wardrobe.

"I'd rather wear one of those ridiculous 'outfits' before going naked."

"Good then you should have no problem wearing this," she said pulling a denim micro mini and green tank out of my chest. I started to refuse, "Don't even think about it, it was in your chest."

"But I haven't worn it since before," They were clothes from my past. Clothes I wore when my mother and father and sister were alive. They were the clothes I wore before I became a monster.

"Before what?" Emmie asked still waiting for me to put on my clothes.

"Never mind, but I'm not going to wear heels. I'm wearing my sneakers."

"If you insist on wearing those old holey things then why did you even ask for my help," Emmie said referring to my shoe of choice, the only thing I insisted on keeping after I was turned. They were my favorite sneakers, they had writing all over them, and they were holey and faded and perfect.

"I didn't ask, you forced your help." I said as I moved over to the mirror to throw on a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss.

"I would never do that," she said, moving behind me to fuss with my hair.

"Emmie, be honest with yourself. Who asked to help?" I said, swatting her hand away, so that I could brush my hair.

She gave up and sat on her bed, "Well you needed it. Do you realize who you are dating?"

"Emmie, Draco and I are not dating."

"Think again Veronica, this is your second date."

"So, we're just having fun. It's not like we're exclusive." I said brushing a bit of silver eye shadow on my eyelids.

"Yet."

I turned around and shook my head. "So how do I look?" I asked.

"Perfect like always. I don't know how you do it, especially with shoes as atrocious as those." Emmie teased.

"You're not getting near my feet ever again Emmie, those shoes your forced me to wear last night killed my feet."

"But you looked hot."

"And I look hot now." I started searching through the clothes she had thrown around looking for Draco's hoodie. "Hey Emmie have you seen a really big hoodie?"

"Yeah, it's under there," she said pointing to one of the "dresses" she tried to force me into. "Why?"

"It's Draco's. He gave it to me last night and I need to return it."

"You can't return it." Emmie yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because he gave it to you."

"To use. Not to keep. Now I really do need to be going I was supposed to meet him five minutes ago." I said moving the dress, and grabbing the hoodie. Then walking to the door.

"Have fun." She said as I walked out the door.

I ran up to the common room and found Draco sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. He looked lost in thought and I figured I would have fun with him. I came up behind him silently, and then grabbed both of his shoulders, he jumped, but reached around to try and get me after he realized who it was. But I was just a little too quick for him. "You're late," he said.

"Yeah well I ran into a little problem."

"Emmie?" he asked eyeing me.

"Does this look like something I would wear?"

"The sneakers do."

I laughed. "Oh by the way, here's your jacket, thanks for letting me use it last night." I said offering it to him.

He reached out to take it, but I could tell he was hurt "You're welcome. I'm going to run up and put this in my room, I'll be right back." Draco ran down and put the jacket in his room, and I took those few minutes to recompose myself. Draco's blood was still tempting, but something was making it easier to resist. When I saw Draco come back in the common room I went over to meet him, "So what's the game plan Malfoy?" I asked.

"How do you ever get anywhere when you always take one step forward and two back?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I don't understand." I said confused by his question.

"What about this morning, that whole I'm yours if your mine thing?" He said answering my question with another question. People were beginning to stare.

"Draco I'm confused. Can we continue this somewhere else people are looking." I said.

"Let them look. I don't care if they see. I want them to see. I want them to know you are mine. I want them to know I'm yours. I'm tired of the games Veronica." He said raising his voice.

"Draco I'm am so confused, can you just tell me what you mean?"

"I like you Veronica. I'm tired of playing these games. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. The thought of you being with anyone else infuriates me. But you are sending mixed signals." He said.

"Draco, can we please go somewhere private to talk?"

"Yeah, follow me." He said defeated.

I thought we would go to his room or somewhere in the castle so it surprised me, when he continued to walk out of the castle. I was so preoccupied by whatever was making Draco angry, that I barely noticed the fact that I wasn't sparkling when the sun hit my skin.

We started walking toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Uh Draco, I think it's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason." I said putting emphasis on the forbidden part.

He just ignored me and continued walking.

"I don't know, maybe it's called that because it's forbidden. Meaning we aren't allowed to go there."

"Don't worry about it Cullen," Draco said coldly.

Now I was really confused. Draco went from sweet to cold in the time it took to leave the castle to the time it took to enter the forest. He walked in the forest a little way and I followed until he stopped.

"No one can hear us except for the centaurs and creatures in here, so say what you need to say." He said still cold.

"I don't understand what's going on Draco." I said, my voice shaking. I didn't understand this.

"Veronica I have told you. I like you. I thought you liked me, but then you do things that say otherwise."

"Like what?" I said raising my voice a little.

"Like the jacket, like reverting back to the last name thing."

"Draco, I was just returning the jacket because I thought you would want it back. And as for the last name thing, I like how we refer to each other by our last names. It's one of our little games."

"But that's just it, I don't want to play these little games anymore. Girls are always playing games with me Veronica, and I'm tired of it."

I laughed at him. "Draco if it bugs you so much I won't do it. But I liked it, because it reminds me of you and me the first week of school."

"I guess I blew it a little out of proportion." He said.

"A little?" I questioned.

"Okay fine a lot." He said laughing.

"Draco what is this?"

"What's what?"

"What is this? What is this that we are doing?"

"I don't know. What do you think it is?"

"I thought we were just having fun." I said answering honestly. But he did not like that answer, he looked a little hurt and his anger was showing again. "What did you think it was?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked sitting on the ground and pouting a little.

"Yes it matters. I want to know." I said sitting next to him.

"I thought we were dating, on our way to a relationship." He mumbled.

"I don't know if I can be in a relationship. There's a lot about me that I can't really tell you."

"You can tell me anything," he said.

"Draco, I've already told you what I can. I have to be careful. If I tell the wrong person my life could be in danger."

"I would never put you in danger," he said.

"I believe you. But I can't risk it, not yet." I said.

"I understand," he said, but I could hear the hurt and I could tell that he didn't understand.

"Draco, I still want to continue whatever this is. If it is meant to become something it will, if it isn't well then it isn't. I want to try, because I like you too. But I make no promises."

"I suppose I can live with that if I have to, on one condition, if there's someone else you tell me."

"Don't worry about that. You are the only boy who caught my eye Malfoy."

"Good, because you're the only girl I want," he said.

"Now that that's settled, I believe you owe me a stroll around the lake," I said.

"If you insist," he said.

"I do insist."

We got up off the ground and walked toward the lake, teasing each other here and there.

"I have an idea," I said.

"Well are you going to share it?" He asked when I was silent and didn't add anything else to it.

"No, I'm going to keep it to myself, that's why I announced it out loud so that you could torture yourself for the rest of your life wondering what is the idea that Veronica had that day by the lake."

"Okay smart arse, what's your idea?"

"I think we should play twenty questions." I said.

"How do you play?"

"We each get to ask each other twenty questions, it's a really good way to get to know someone."

"It sounds kinda muggle, but I'm in."

"Okay, but first you have to promise that you won't ask me anymore than what I tell you, and I promise I will tell you everything I can tell you."

"How do you know that you will tell the truth?"

"I guess you will just have to trust me. So do you want to ask or answer first?"

"Ladies first," he said as we walked along the shore of the lake.

"Alright fine, let's start off with something easy. What's your favorite color?" I asked as he walked towards a tree by the lake.

"Green," he said as he gestured for me to sit down I sat down next two him and we leaned against the large willow.

"Typical of a pureblood." I said.

"No talking out of turn," he joked. "Now if I understand this game, it is my turn to ask you a question."

"I'm sorry. Ask away."

"What's your favorite animal?" he said shooting out the first thing he thought of.

I laughed, it was like we were five year olds, with the questions that were being asked, "That's easy. Cats. I love them they can be independent or really cuddly. They usually know when you need them." I could tell the question that was on the tip of his tongue, "I know you're wondering why I don't have a cat, right?" He nodded. "I did. She died a few years ago, she was my first pet. I got her when I was two, I named her Jolie. It means pretty in French. Any way it's kinda funny to say this about a cat, but she was always there for me. She always knew when I needed her. Anyway it's my turn to ask a question. So have you had or do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, I've had a dog since I was nine years old, got her as a puppy. She's a Boxer Australian Shepherd mix."

"Aw what's her name?" I asked.

"I'll ignore the fact that it was out of turn and answer it anyway. Her name is Chloe, she's my girl, however she's got some competition now." He said looking at me, and I smiled without saying anything. "What's your favorite flower?" He asked me.

"Well I really like roses, the flower with a color for every meaning, the most classic of all flowers, but it's not my favorite. My absolute favorite flower is the forget-me-not. The blue ones more than the pink ones. I used have them in our garden, before my family died."

"I've never heard of those," he remarked.

"Most people haven't, and the grow really low to the ground hence the name. So what's your favorite food?"

"Easy, chocolate chip cookies." He said grinning. "When's your birthday?"

"Febuary 17th. When's yours?"

"June 5th."

"So I'm older than you."

"Only by three months, and it's not your turn to speak." I mimicked zipping my mouth shut, and he laughed and preceded to ask his question, "Who's your favorite person alive?"

"Rose. What are your parents like?"

"You just go straight for the tough ones don't you?"

"The best way to get to know you is by finding out about where you come from. And besides if you want to date I'm going to have to meet them eventually, I'd like to know what I'm in for."

"Alright fine, I will answer. My father is a typical pureblood wizard, he hates muggles and anything having to do with muggles. He worked at the ministry until he got caught last year." I started to ask about it, but I had a feeling I knew and I didn't want to upset Draco. "Mother is also a typical pureblood but in an opposite way. She depends on everyone to do everything for her, and she has to use magic for every little task. She is really protective of me, so she will probably be worse to meet than father."

"Oh, well that's good to know," I said sarcastically.

Draco chuckled, "Don't worry about it now, we have three months until Christmas."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. So what kind of music do you like?"

"Well I love rock, especially the classics like the Beatles, and can stand anything that isn't too American country or rap. So this one is going to sound silly but it is important, what is your favorite Disney movie?"

"Disney is something for muggles, I don't know anything about it."

"That's rubbish and you know it. Wizards are the ones who write those scripts and animate and direct those movies. Now out with it, what's your favorite animated Disney movie?"

"Well I always kinda liked Peter Pan. The idea of never having to grow up, staying frozen in time, it appeals to me more with each passing day you know. And it had pirates which makes it ten times better. Not to mention Peter is only a boy and he seduces Wendy enough to get her to leave her family."

"Thank you, you have officially just ruined Peter Pan for me."

"You're welcome. Since the question was so important to you, what is your favorite Disney movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast, Belle is the only Disney princess with a brain. And she wasn't a damsel in distress."

"I believe you are wrong dear. I recall the beast having to come to Belle's rescue."

"She was being attacked by a pack of bloody wolves, like you wouldn't need help."

"But she put herself in the situation."

"She was looking for her father and she kinda had permission to leave."

"She's a damsel in distress, just admit it."

"Never."

"Every girl has to be a damsel in distress at some point in her life, otherwise her prince will never be able to save his maiden and may never find her."

"I don't believe that."

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, you managed to find me, without me being in distress."

"Wrong again, I saved you twice."

"No you didn't."

"I did too. They may not have been some grand rescues, but I rescued you. You're first night here, when you couldn't find the entrance to the common room and your first day here, from Snape's detention."

"Oh how can I repay you, my hero," I remarked sarcastically and he smirked. "It's my turn to ask a question. What is your favorite book?"

"I don't read."

"You're telling me you have never read a book that you just fell in love with."

"No, I haven't." Draco responded laughing at the expression of disbelief on my face. "I'm assuming by that look you read a lot, so what is your favorite genre?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked him.

"No," he said answering honestly.

"You're supposed to reassure me you won't laugh."

"I don't want to lie to you."

"Alright fine, romance."

He burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked defensively.

"You loving romance, the way you come across, it is just not expected."

"Well some people unlike others are more difficult to read." I said implying he was not difficult at all to read, "If you could go anywhere right now, where would you go?"

"Nowhere." He replied matter of factly.

I just gave him a questioning look and he responded, "I am right where I want to be at the moment," I gave him another questioning look still not getting it, "sitting next to you." He replied but I felt like a duh needed to be added to the end in the manner he said it.

"You are so cheesy," I said, unable to hide the smile despite the chessiness.

"And yet you're smiling. So where is your favorite place in the world?"

"Way to be original." I chided.

"You asked where would I go, I asked where your favorite place was, similar but different."

"Fine, well when they were alive I loved going to my grandparents cottage in the Black Forest. They had the cutest little cottage tucked away in all the trees. It was so beautiful there, and peaceful. I would give anything to go back, but I can't ever return there."

"Why not?" He asked.

"That's one of those questions I can't answer." I could see the disappointment on his face so I added, "Sorry. There are going to be things I can't tell you, we can stop if you want to."

"No, I like this game. I have learned a lot about you."

"Alright then, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"I did what my father wanted me to do." He said solemnly.

"What did you do?"

"It's one of those questions I can't answer." He said again, quite solemnly.

"Alright, I understand. It's your turn to ask a question." I said, understanding, but still wanting to know what it was he did.

"What's the biggest mistake you ever made?" He asked.

"I don't believe in making mistakes. Every 'mistake' we make makes us who we are, and I am fairly content with who I am. What is something that no one knows about you?"

"If I tell you then someone will know and then it will no longer be something that no one knows."

"I promise, it will be our secret. I won't tell anyone." I said giving him a smile I knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't laugh."

"I'll try not to, but I make you no promises."

"I write music and I sing."

"Why would I laugh at that?"

"I don't know, because you wouldn't expect it from me."

"Why not? From my experience most big tough scary guys, have a sweet side."

"Don't go around telling people that."

"Don't worry, I won't kill your tough guy exterior. But you might."

"How?"

"By being a sweetheart to me."

"If I have you in the end, it doesn't matter what they think."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's your turn to ask me a question."

"Tell me a secret."

I lifted my head from his shoulder. "That's not a question."

"Fine, what is one of your secrets? Will you answer it now?"

"Yeah, but the question sounds retarded. Now you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Cross my heart," he said crossing his heart.

"I've had a crush on you since the moment I set eyes on you." I said.

"I knew it. But that's not really a secret."

"Not anymore. I just told you."

"But-"

"Take it or leave it. You're not getting another one out of me."

"Well you really give me no choice. So I suppose I will take it."

"Vampires, what are you opinions of them?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very random one. I'm running out of ideas."

"I suppose vampires are alright. I don't know I've never met one, so I really can't say." When he said that I started laughing.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

I couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't that funny, but I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Veronica what did I say?"

"Personal joke, just ask your question."

"What was it about me that first drew you to me?"

"Your eyes. Same question, what first drew you to me?"

"Well your beauty made me notice you first. I mean you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but after awhile it was your resistance. Can you tell me anything about your foster family?"

"Yeah, I can tell you a little about them. Well there is Esme and Carlisle. They are our foster parents, they couldn't have children so they decided to adopt. You've met Rosalie, and she is married to Emmet. Emmet is a brother-in-law but I consider him to be a brother. And then there is Alice, who you have kinda met, that dress I wore last night was a present from her. She is married to Jasper who is my other brother-in-law. And then there is Edward, who is my second favorite. He's really protective of me, as is Emmet, because Rose and I are so close. So when you meet my family, you will have to watch out for those two."

"You only have to watch out for my mother, I have to watch out for two older brothers."

I laughed. "You have nothing to worry about. When did you decide you wanted to date me?"

He chuckled. "After I saw you tell Potter off."

"I should have known."

"So why do you hate Potter so much?"

"He's kind of responsible for my family's death. Please don't ask any more questions, I shouldn't have even told you that much. What's you deepest desire?"

"It's not suitable for the ears of a lady."

"Seriously, Draco."

"I'm being serious. What I desire most at this moment is not G rated."

"You're a pig."

"But I'm a pig you desire. So what is it that you desire most?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I would scare you off."

"Try me."

"No, I can't answer that question." And I couldn't because the thing I desired most was his blood.

"You are frustrating."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I'm hoping to crack you with the next six questions."

"You can try, but I'm a tough nut to crack."

"That's not going to make me quit." He said, and I could hear it in his voice, he had no intention of backing down.

"Good, I don't want you to." I said completely sincerely.

"It's your turn to ask a question."

"If you could have anything in the world what would it be?"

"The girl sitting next to me."

"Keep it up, and you might just get her."

"Good to know. If you could change one thing in your past what would it be?"

"I don't know. I want to say my family dying, but if that had never happened I may have never met you, or Rose, or Edward. Same question."

"Knowing what I know now, I would never have done what my father wanted me to do."

"You really regret doing whatever it is that you did, don't you?"

"More than you know." He said solemnly. It almost felt as if he was apologizing.

I rested my head on Draco's shoulder, and I silently and wandlessly performed a warming spell that on my skin, and prayed that it would work, as Draco rested his head on mine, "It's your turn to ask a question, if you still want to play."

"Why haven't you let me touch you up until this point?"

"I was scared. By letting people touch me, it lets them in. And it's hard for me to let people in."

"I understand." He said sincerely.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

"No. Have you?"

"Once. Do you believe in true love?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes. Have you ever told a girl you loved her when you didn't?"

"Yes. Have you ever told a boy you loved him when you didn't?"

"No, I've never said I love you." As soon as I said that, he looked confused, since I had said I had been in love once before.

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked ignoring the look he gave me.

"Failing." He said haunted.

"You know you don't have to be perfect, it's okay to fail every now and then."

"Sometimes you can fail, but other times failing is a matter of life or death. So what is your biggest fear?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You. Everything about you scares me. I'm afraid of falling for you. And I'm afraid of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured me. Then asked another question, "Will you make me a promise?"

"You know this is the last question?"

He nodded his head, "Will you promise me that you won't fight your feelings?"

"Only if you promise to catch me if I fall." I said quietly.

"My arms are open and ready." He said, reaching for my hand. This time I didn't pull away, this time I let him grab my hand, and I let him hold it. I looked over to him, and saw the smile on his face, when I didn't pull away.

"We should probably go back up to the castle, it's close to lunch time and I have an essay I still need to write."

"Oh Merlin, please tell me I have not fallen for a Granger?"

"I may care about my grades and I may be a bookworm, but I am in no way shape or form Granger. Now let's go," I said standing up, and extending my hand to get him up.

"Must we?" He whined, taking my hand after he stood up.

"Yes. Now let's go. I know you have to do the same essay." I said dragging him back towards the castle.

"You can do your homework, but you can't make me." He said grumpily at the thought of being dragged back to the castle to do homework.

"You want to bet?" I said knowing that I had more power over him than he liked.

"I take back what I said about mother, she's going to love you. You've successfully just done what she has been trying to do for years."

I laughed while he pouted. We walked into the castle and down to the dungeons and into the common room. We got some jealous looks along the way. When we got into the common room I dropped his hand and we parted ways. I then ran up to my room, so that I could owl Rose about what had happened and was thankful that Emmie wasn't there. I sat down and owled this:

_Rose,_

_You were right he likes me. And I like him. And I found a solution. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. I mean I am a witch. I can use magic to throw them off my trail. I can't do anything internally, there is nothing that can undo these changes, not even magic. But I can do things externally. I can go out in the sun again. I did that today with Draco. I just have to perform a few spells, I can do the same to cover the cold thing too. It's so amazing. I'm pretty sure you don't care about any of this, and you've probably skipped over it all. I guess I will give you your girl talk. So Draco and I have been on two dates. We went on one last night. He took me to his favorite place at the school, we just lied under the stars all night. I kinda told him about you. And he seemed to be okay with it, but I think he still thinks that you guys are witches. I need to work on fixing that huh? And then today we went on our second date and we played twenty questions, after he got all pissy and jealous about me playing games or whatever. Rose I'm really scared. I want to tell him everything but I can't. If he is working for Voldemort he could put me in trouble, and if anyone finds out about my existence I won't just have to fight off Voldemort but the Volturi as well. Write back soon. And be careful about what you write, I don't know if my owl knows his way to my window yet. He did find my window when Alice sent the dress (by the way tell her thank you, I loved it), but still we need to be careful. _

_Love,_

_Roni_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:_ Please forgive me for taking forever and for any typos that might be in this chapter. Normally I proof read the chapter several time before posting, but to be quite frank I am fed up with this chapter. It was a pain in the butt, I continuously lost inspiration. Never fear though, I know exactly what will happen in the next chapter, and I will attempt to write it over spring break, but I make no promises. Once again I will be away from a computer, or a computer I can upload/write my work on, for a little over six days. I wanted to upload this before I go, which is why it isn't perfect, don't worry the next one will make up for it. Thank you for reading, I hope to upload the next one much sooner. Enjoy this one. :]_**

**_-Nessa_**

* * *

October 11, 1996

The weather had finally started to get colder, we could all feel winter coming. Draco and I had had a few more dates after the first two, but something had pulled Draco's attention from us. At first I thought it was his mother's disappointment of his bad grades, but his grades quickly rose after a few tutoring sessions with me. Something else was occupying his time. I hadn't seen Draco other than in classes for the past few weeks, and despite Emmie's insistence that it was because he had gotten annoyed by my refusal to let him touch me or kiss me, I knew it was something else. And while it's true that I was avoiding Draco, due to the fact that I needed to hunt, I didn't like that he was avoiding me. I was very surprised when I went up to the common room at five and found Draco sitting in one of the chairs mulling over a large book by the fire.

"I thought you didn't like to read," I said walking over to the chair, breaking the silence. My voice caused Draco to jump, and I could tell that he was nervous about something.

"I… I don't. I have to read this for a class." He stuttered.

I wasn't buying it. "Uh-huh. What class?"

"Just a class." He said trying to brush it off.

"Maybe I can help you," I said, trying to read what the book was about over his shoulder.

He caught me, and immediately slammed the book shut.

"What class do you need to know how to repair magical furniture for?" I asked suspicious of why he was up so early and why he was reading it.

"It's none of your business Cullen." He replied not trying to hide his anger.

"What did I do to put you in a foul mood?" I asked.

"You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Just drop the subject alright. There are things that you can't tell me and there are things that I can't tell you." He said. "Now why are you up so early?" He added trying to change the subject being much nicer.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied.

"I'm up because I couldn't sleep, and this is the only time that I ever get any quiet."

"You look like crap, no offense." And he did, he had huge circles under his eyes, and it looked like he was losing weight. "Are you alright Draco?"

"I'm fine." He said, getting up, and going to sit on a couch motioning for me to come sit next to him. I followed him to the couch. "How have you been, you don't look so great yourself?" I knew he was speaking the truth, I needed fresh blood, what I was drinking wasn't cutting it anymore.

"I'm fine. Where have you been lately?"

"Busy," He replied curtly.

"Well I was talking to Aine, and she said you quit the quidditch team this year."

"Like I said, I've been really busy."

"Well I've kinda missed seeing you. You know I think this is the first time I have really had a chance to talk to you in two weeks."

"We've talked."

"No we haven't Draco." I cut him off.

He opened up his arms, signaling me to come to him, so I quickly performed a warming spell on my skin. "I'm sorry, I've just been very busy."

"So you've said." I said crawling in Draco's arms and resisting the urge to rip out his jugular.

"Well what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going to Hogsmeade."

"Well, duh," he chuckled. "I mean what are you doing there?"

"Well Emmie and I are going shopping for the Slytherin Halloween party, I think Rachel might be coming along. And I'm going to take care of some business tomorrow morning before that."

"It sounds like you have a full day."

"Yeah I kind of do. What were you planning on doing?"

"Nothing."

"Do you have a costume for the party yet?"

"No I don't do costumes."

"You do this year. You're coming with me and Emmie tomorrow.

"No I'm not. I told you I don't do costumes. I don't really do Halloween."

"You've got to be kidding me. You are a wizard, and you don't do Halloween. Halloween is my favorite holiday. You can be someone who you aren't or who you are and you can't be ridiculed for it. It's wonderful. You are coming you don't have a choice."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You're coming."

"And tell me why I would want to go?"

"Two words: costume and Emmie."

"I don't want to see Emmie in a costume."

"Are you really that thick?"

"Emmie is going to force me to try on all kinds of costumes."

"And if you're good I'll try on a costume of your choice, of course you will have to try one on of my choice to be fair."

"I suppose I must be really tired if I missed that. I'm in." I started laughing.

"Do you want to go to bed, you can take a nap before school starts?"

"No, I'm content right here."

"Are you sure you sound really tired?"

"I'm positive," he said yawning.

"How about a compromise?" I said.

"I'm listening."

"We go down to your room, and you lie down, I'll even lie there with you if you want me to."

"That's a little forward Miss Cullen." He said smirking, but that smirk was interrupted by a yawn.

"Not what I meant. Come on, I won't have you falling asleep in class because of me. We either go down to your room, or I go down to mine and leave you here."

"It's such a difficult decision, whatever will I choose?" He said sarcastically. "Come on."

"You know nothing is going to happen?" I asked him, making sure he knew that.

"Yes, I do. Now let's go before I pass out." He said stifling a yawn, while I giggled.

I went down the boys dormitory, and followed Draco to his room. He like I had one roommate, who wasn't even in the room. I followed Draco to his bed, and he told me to crawl in. I took off my robe, and pulled down my tank top realizing it had crept up under my robe, then I crawled in his bed, making sure I got on the side with the clock, so that I could get out of there before anyone could catch me and assume something happened that didn't actually happen. "Draco if one finger gets to close to something it shouldn't so help me, I will have all three of my brothers on you faster than you can blink." I warned him.

"Warning noted," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Relax, I sleep in the nude."

"What the hell?" I said jumping out of bed and turning around.

Draco started laughing really hard, when I turned around he was holding his side he was laughing so hard. "That was a joke," he managed to get out between his fits of laughter.

I walked over to him, and slapped him lightly, which felt hard to him due to my strength, "Well I'm not laughing."

"I actually sleep in my boxers."

"And that's supposed to be better?"

"At least there's fabric."

"I'm warning you Malfoy, one finger out of place and you will get to meet my brothers."

"I promise to be good. Now are you going to get back in willingly or am I going to have to force you."

"And just how are you going to force me?" I asked.

"Like this," he said, running at me, and scooped me up.

I started laughing like a little girl. "Draco, put me down right now."

"Are you sure you want me to drop you?" He looked down, "The ground looks awfully hard."

"On the bed, smart one," I said tapping him on the head. He laid me down on the bed, and took off his shirt and I couldn't help but look. Draco was built, I had been around some of the most perfect male species, but none of them had ever appealed to me the way Draco was at the current minute. "Like what you see Cullen?"

"What if I do?" I asked.

He just laughed, pulled off his trousers, and wrestled me down in bed. "Remember Draco, one finger," I said laughing, "And I get to meet the scary big brothers," he finished. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down, so that I was facing him lying down.

"You know the whole reason we made this compromise was so that you could get some sleep."

"You really thought I would be able to sleep with the girl I am so attracted to in my bed?"

"Yes," I said.

"And you say I'm thick?"

"Draco close your eyes."

"No, I don't want to." He said sounding like a two year old.

"Draco close your eyes, you need to get some sleep." I said in a soothing voice.

And just like that Draco closed his eyes. I lied there staring at him, studying him, and enjoying the view. An hour later when the clock read 6:30 I untangled myself from Draco's arms, made sure his alarm was set, and crawled out of his bed. I grabbed my robe and quietly snuck out of his room, and back up the stairs to the common room so that I could go to my room and get ready, then wait for Emmie up stairs. I was hoping I was early enough that I wouldn't find anyone up, and it appeared that I was. I ran down the girls dormitories and into our room, before anyone could see me. I then went to my trunk to pull out a clean uniform, got dressed, and sat in bed waiting for Emmie to wake up. An hour later Emmie, since it was six thirty and a school day I decided I should probably get her up. "Emmie get up," I whispered across the room. I got a little bit of groaning in response, so I went over to her bed and pulled the covers off her.

"Hey," she yelled.

"Hey nothing, it's time to get ready for school sleeping beauty."

"Just ten more minutes," she said rolling over and tucking herself in the fetal position.

"Oh no, we're not doing that again. Remember we tried that, and you took longer to get ready, and we were almost late to Snape's class. Get up now Emmie."

"It's too cold. I don't want to go to school today."

"Too bad, you're already at school. And if you get up and put your uniform on, you won't be cold."

"Please Veronica, I just want to sleep."

"Then you can sleep tomorrow and Draco and I will go costume shopping without you."

Upon hearing Draco's name Emmie sprung out of bed, "What do you mean Draco?"

"I'll tell you after you get dressed."

"But Veronica," she whined.

"You want the juicy details you get you arse in that uniform and meet me in the common room in thirty minutes."

I went up to the common room to wait for Emmie and was not surprised to find a lot of people up there. However I was quite surprised, when I was bumped by someone who moved by me quickly, and somehow slipped a note in my pocket. I knew it was there the moment the unknown figure slipped in my robe, and had I not been surrounded by so many people I would have asked the unknown person about it or better yet run and caught up to it. Instead I reached in my robe pocket and pulled out the tiny bit of fold parchment the unknown figure slipped in there. I unfolded it and it inside in tiny script it read: _I know your secret._

I didn't even have time to panic before Emmie was downstairs and hounding me for the details of our recently changed plans for tomorrow. "What did you mean up there that Draco and you will just go without me?" Emmie shouted as soon as she was in hearing distance.

I was too focused on the piece of parchment in my pocket to pay attention to her. Emmie came up to me, and waved her hand in front of my face, "Hello Earth to Veronica." It got my attention alright, I smelt Emmie's blood, and it was everything I could do not to take a little taste of it.

"I'm sorry, can we get to the Hall I'm famished." I said concentrating all my focus on not ripping into someone, nerves always made my hunger worse, and right now my nerves were in a tizzy because someone knew my secret.

"Yeah, sure. So what was that you meant about Draco this morning?" She asked, as we walked out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Oh, right. Draco's coming with us tomorrow." I said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, Draco's coming with, is that okay?"

"I guess it's alright, I was kind of looking forward to some quality girl time, but I guess it will be fine if he comes."

"Emmie I can ask him not to come if you want me to. I didn't mean to ruin any plans, but I've barely seen or talked to Draco for two weeks."

"I know, which is why I was kind of shocked. When did that change?"

"Really early this morning."

"Of course it did, all the good stuff happens when I'm in bed."

I busted out laughing, and Emmie caught on to what she swore, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you did." I said as we were walking into the Great Hall.

We walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down to enjoy our breakfast. "So what exactly happened this morning?" Emmie asked after she had grabbed her food and I had started on my morning beverage.

"Well I went up to the common room to read, and I found Draco in there with a book. We talked, and then he got really sleepy, so I told him to go to bed, but he refused because we hadn't spent any time together, and he wasn't going to give up the time he had. I insisted he needed his sleep but he refused to move, so I made a compromise with him when he began to fall asleep, I would go back to his room with him, nothing would happen, if he would go to sleep. And he did, and I left around 6:30 before anyone would know I was there."

"You sneaking little girl, Veronica." Emmie shrieked. "But I still don't see how he got invited to go tomorrow."

"Oh well I asked him if he was going to the Halloween party, and he said probably. And then I asked if he had a costume, and he said he didn't do costumes. So I told him he was going to do costumes this year, because Halloween is my favorite time of the year, and I promised that if he was good he could pick out a costume for me to try on, any one of his choosing."

"My goodness, you little whore. Veronica, do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "no I guess I don't."

Just at that moment Draco came in to the Great Hall, and came to join us. Emmie excused herself and winked at Draco before she left. "I suppose you told her."

"I did. And I also told her that nothing happened, but you know Emmie."

"Indeed I do." He said, sitting down next to me. "So where did you disappear to this morning?"

"Back to my room, before anyone would know I was in your room."

"Correction dear you were in my bed, and I don't recall you being allowed to leave in our compromise."

"I left that little nugget of information out."

"That wasn't very nice, I was expecting to wake up next to you, but you were gone."

"I'm sorry, but I have a reputation to maintain."

"So do I." he joked, and I elbowed him in the side. "That hurt," he yelped.

"You deserved it. Come on we need to get to class, I don't care how much Professor Snape likes you, I don't plan on being late to his class again."

"You're no fun Cullen."

"And you're too much fun Malfoy," I said, pulling on Draco's arm to get him up.

"I guess that makes us a perfect match," he said standing up and beginning to walk.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Haven't you ever heard the expression, opposites attract?"

"I hate to break it to you Draco, but a relationship requires more than attraction."

"Relationship? I thought this was just fun?"

Realizing my mistake, I backed it up, "It is, for now. Come on slow poke, I don't feel like serving a detention."

Draco and I walked into Snape's class just before we were late. And that was the last I really saw of Draco that day, let me rephrase that. That was the last I saw of Draco with me. Draco was flirting with other girls all day. He did it during class, and during lunch. He had his hands all over them, and worse they had their hands all over him. It was everything I could do not to rip everyone of them to shreds. Then came dinner, the worst of it all day, I couldn't believe he had been so sweet to me just this morning, and now, he had his paws all over some Slytherin slag. I was so angry, and I was tired of hiding it. I got up from my spot at the table, stormed over to where Draco was sitting smacked him across the cheek, and attempted to leave the Great Hall, there was one problem, Draco had gotten up, after the shock of me slapping him, and was holding the arm I had smacked him with.

"Let me go now Malfoy," I growled, forgetting for a second I was supposed to hide this side of me.

"Why the hell did you slap me?" He questioned, not letting go of my arm, completely ignoring my command.

"I said let go of me." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Answer my question. I was enjoying a very nice meal, and next thing I know some hand has smacked me across the face, and the owner of said hand is walking away."

"I will tell you one more time, before I drag you out of here. Let go of me." He refused, and dug his feet in the ground, so I drug him out of the Great Hall, I think he was a little surprised, when I had the strength to drag him, but he began walking when he realized I did. Although he didn't let go of my arm.

I didn't stop walking until I was outside, where I could smell something else other than his blood, because with my anger it was everything I could do not to rip into him and anyone else around me, while we were in the castle. I stopped and so did he.

"Would you like to explain what the hell that was for?"

"I shouldn't have to explain it Malfoy."

"What the hell is your problem Cullen? I swear you are bipolar. This morning everything was fine, and now you are slapping me for nothing."

"I don't have the problem you do."

"And what the hell would that be?"

"Do I honestly have to spell it out for you?"

"Apparently so because clearly I have no idea what I did?"

"YOU HAD YOU HANDS ALL OVER THAT SLAG! And she's not the only one, you've been flirting with and touching any girl that crossed your path today." I yelled at him, thankful for my inability to cry.

"So?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"No I don't," he said matter-of-factly. "After all this is just fun, remember? I am still single, there for I can flirt with and touch any girl I please."

"You are infuriating!" I screamed at him, reaching up to slap him again, but this time he caught my arm.

"Once is enough for tonight. And why are you so upset, anyway, I mean we are just having fun right?"

"Well it isn't so fun right now." I said struggling against his grip, frustrated by knowing I was unable to break free because I would give away my secret.

"And what do you propose we do about it?" He asked moving his hands from my arms to my hands.

"I don't know. I already told you I don't think I can do a relationship, there are too many obstacles."

"Then I guess we are what we are. And I don't want to be slapped again, I'm not doing anything wrong." He said dropping my hands, pushing them back at me, and he turned around to storm off.

I ran after him, "Wait Draco."

He turned around. "I already told you, I don't want to do that. I said I would, but I don't think I can."

"Then what do you propose I do?" I said walking up to him, and placing my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged off my hand, and without turning around said, "Figure out what you want."

This time I forced him to spin around, "I know what I want. I've known what I've wanted since my first night. I want you Draco, I honestly do."

"Then what is it that has been stopping you?"

"It's complicated, there are things about me you don't know."

"So? We've done good so far."

"Yes, but if I get closer I don't know what will happen. You don't know what I am capable of Draco, I could hurt you."

"I don't think so Cullen. I don't think you could hurt me any worse than you already have by turning me down."

"I'm not turning you down Draco."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm saying yes." I said standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. "But be warned Malfoy, now that we are 'officially dating' if I see you put your hands on another girl I am going to castrate you. You are mine now."

"And you are mine," he said possessively wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked into the castle for the first time the school's most envied couple.


End file.
